


Werecow

by Tsula



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera crossed a line this time around and you were going to make sure he paid for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werecow

**Author's Note:**

> Been ages since I have done anything with KHR, so getting inspiration for this old idea was a bit of a shock. Plus it turned out longer than I anticipated, which was a nice bonus.

It did not take a lot of effort to convince Lambo of pretty much anything. He was a very impressionable little boy, especially if you knew how to talk to him without pissing him off. After all, his age and stature may not have been dangerous but the grenades he wielded were. Plus, if he was upset enough he had a habit of pulling out his bazooka and that either meant someone was taking a trip to the future, or better yet an older version of Lambo was going to make an appearance. 

Needless to say, it was never dull when the child was around, and he was around a lot when you were in town. Lambo was very fond of you and often came running straight into your arms anytime someone—usually Reborn or Gokudera—was mean to him. He took a great deal of joy in watching you exact revenge on his behalf too. Though, it was rare for you to do much to Reborn given that he was not only much stronger than you, but also very skilled when it came to turning on the charm. He’d been that way for as long as you could remember knowing him—a delightfully charming pain in the ass. You’d never really been able to stay mad at him for very long, even when you’d caught him ‘teaching’ Dino via his rather pain and humiliating methods.

It was more than a little frustrating when it fell onto you to be the one to scold the hitman. Generally the two of you just pretended that you had said something that made him feel at least a little abashed about his behavior to satisfy Lambo enough that he would stop crying and trying to blow up Reborn. After all, he usually ended up on the wrong end of his own attacks or either blowing up someone’s house. 

He’d even blown up your hotel room a few times, so needless to say there were a few establishments you and your beau were no longer welcome at. Dino had paid them off enough to deal with the damages and keep the police out of it, but they wouldn’t exactly be too thrilled to see the pair of you regardless. 

This was why you had mostly taken to staying with the Sawada family while in town. Nana was all too happy to see you and Tsuna was relieved to have someone around that could handle the children and even occasional protect _him_ from Reborn. 

You spent much of your time doing damage control really, but it kept you entertained. The boys were very amusing and the children were endearing. You loved Lambo and I-Pin dearly, though they were the biggest trouble makers.

Dino spent most of his time helping to train Tsuna or Hibari, the latter of which had something of an interest in your husband so far as fighting went. Hibari was a man who loved battle and often was only made to help through promises of worthy adversaries—or if Namimori was in danger. The boy loved his hometown just as much as he loved a good fight. 

This generally left you home with the children and the girls, but you were far from minding. When you weren’t breaking up fights you were either socializing, or spending time reading in your room. 

In fact, that was where Lambo found you when something had upset him yet again. Though you had been spending a rare moment of calm with Dino. Your husband scarcely had time to cuddle on these trips to Japan, especially during the day. Yet the two of you had been lying there for a good while in each others arms, just enjoying the comfort of holding one another. 

Lambo’s cries could be heard from down the hall as he came running. You had just been sitting up when he burst in through your door bawling and headed straight for your arms as always. You let him bury his face into your chest and held him tight as he wailed. It always took him a few seconds to calm down enough to tell you what was wrong, so you waited patiently for that moment to come, all the while stroking his back and rocking him up and down slowly. 

When he did not calm down as usual and instead kept howling with his tears, you started to become concerned and shot Dino a look to convey as much. He frowned a little noting your worry and leaned around to help.

“Hey there, little guy,” he murmured soothly as he patted Lambo’s head soothingly. “What’s got you so upset?”

Lambo shook his head and continued to cry into your chest. It made you so anxious for him to remain silent—he never withheld what was bothering him like this. He was always quite happy to tell you what was wrong so you could avenge the slights against him. 

You lifted him up slowly and leaned your head down to make him look you in the eye. “Darling, speak to me,” you cooed as he continued to cry. “I can’t fix it if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

His lips were trembling and his eyes were wide as tears gushed down his cheeks. He looked so heartbreaking it made you just want to hold him to your bosom and never let him go. Yet you still needed to know what was wrong, now more than ever. For him to be so upset it had to be dreadful and you wanted to make whoever hurt him pay. 

“I’m a-a-a mo-mo-n-s-teeeeer!” He wailed loudly flailing to try and get back into the safety of your chest. You let him lunge forward and bury his face in your shirt while you and Dino shared equally concerned looks. 

“Sweetheart, who told you that?” You urged, feeling a jolt of fear shoot through you as you wondered suddenly if something hadn’t happened. Had someone perhaps gotten injured, or worse yet _killed_ during one of his tantrums? You couldn’t imagine that Tsuna or Reborn, or really any of them would allow such a thing to happen. Yet, what if it had? The boy would be scarred for life. “Did something happen? Is something hurt?” 

You couldn’t keep the worry out of your voice and it only made Dino’s frown deepen. He wrapped his arms around the both of you and let his chin rest on your head as you tried to soothe Lambo and tap down on the fear that was flourishing in your chest. 

“Whatever it is,” you said softly as you nuzzled your face into Lambo’s hair. “I’ll make it better. I promise.”

Truthfully you weren’t entirely sure that you _could_ make it better if it was as terrible as you feared. Yet you knew you would do everything in the world for him regardless. 

Lambo sniffled trying to get his crying under control and you pulled back a little as he turned his head to look up. He still looked miserable and even scared, but it seemed your words helped him feel at least marginally better. 

He bit his lip as he looked from you to Dino and back to you again. It seemed like he wanted to tell you something, but he was either unsure how to or afraid. 

Dino put his hand on Lambo’s head once again and smiled in that sweet, heartfelt manner that always helped to put people at ease. “You can tell us what happened and we _will_ fix it.” 

It always thrilled you how amazing your husband was with the children. Seeing him comfort Lambo also helped to comfort you and when Lambo’s lip stopped trembling and he stopped looking frightened, you wanted to turn around and kiss your husband senseless. Lambo looked up at Dino with a sort of determination that made you both proud and even a little amused. He was such an adorable little thing. 

“Well,” he started and took a deep breath before launching into his story. “Lambo was being chased by Stupidera in the woods and Lambo laughed ‘ha ha~ Stupidera is stuuuupid, you can’t catch Lambo!’.” It sounded about right that Gokudera would be in the story. No doubt he had something to do with how upset Lambo had been, though you weren’t sure what he could have done to have made the boy _that_ upset. The two of them were always at odds with one another and acted much like a pair of bratty siblings when one was around the other. “And then…” 

Lambo looked at you and then looked away, taking you by surprise. He seemed to lose his nerve suddenly. 

“Did Gokudera hurt you?” You asked and he shook his head. This did little to assuage your worries though. “Did something else?”

He nodded just slightly and looked to be having a hard time not bursting into tears again. 

“What was it?” Dino questioned softly, once more soothing the boy with his voice and touch.

“A… wolf.” Lambo’s words came out very softly and you were suddenly looking for a wound. 

“Did it bite you?” You asked while staring down at him, trying to keep the anxiety out of your tone.

He bit his lip and looked away when you tried to lean over to look him in the eye. “… a little.”

“Does it hurt?” You pressed and he shook his head again. This confused you. Was he simply scared because of the incident? Had Gokudera scolded him so much afterward that it sent Lambo into a tizzy? Or was it something else entirely? “Did Gokudera yell at you after?”

Lambo was staring pointedly at anything but you and he started to shake. “He… he said…” the tears started coming again and he all but threw himself back into your chest. “I’M GONNA TURN INTO A WERECOW!”

The aftermath of that outburst was utter silence. You stared across the room with wide eyes as you felt Dino suppressing laughter behind you. His chest was shaking, but you had to give him credit—he wasn’t making a sound. The relief that fell over you made you sag a little in his hold, though you quickly moved to hold Lambo tighter. He was so worked up over this that you doubted you could just tell him it wasn’t true or make him feel better by kicking Gokudera’s ass. However, as you sat there holding the boy a plan started forming little by little as you worked out a way to both reassure Lambo and pay Gokudera back for his cruel joke. 

You lifted Lambo’s chin so that he looked you in the eye and you smiled at him just as sweetly as you possibly could. He blushed as he looked at you and the tears slowed until he was hiccuping, but no longer sobbing. 

“Don’t you worry,” you said softly as Lambo looked up at you with those wide eyes and that cute little blush. “I’m gonna make everything all better.” 

Lambo actually smiled a little and even more so when you said: “Now lets go find Stupidera.” 

Dino snickered as Lambo jumped down to lead the way and even followed the two of you down the hall. No doubt he was very interested in how you were going to avenge Lambo’s suffering this time around. Gokudera had learned to be very careful when you were in town. The only reason he had probably been fool enough to do something so cruel to Lambo was because he didn’t yet know you were in Japan. 

You’d only just arrived the night before, having had to journey separately from your husband this time because of business back in Italy. That boy was going to really get it this time when you found him too. 

Lambo hurried down the hall looking by all accounts like he was back to normal. Regardless of his fear of turning into a ‘werecow’ he was cheered by your promise of fixing it. Plus, it was still daylight out. He was aware how werewolves worked and would know that it would take a full moon for a transformation. 

He was downright cocky as he headed down the stairs, only to stop midway down and go completely rigid. You saw the reason for it immediately too and your desire to punish Gokudera reached dangerous levels. Violence was not something you succumbed to outside of necessity, but you were suddenly very tempted to beat his smug little ass right into the ground. 

Lambo stared with wide, startled eyes at the fake full moon hanging from the ceiling. You could just see part of Gokudera’s hair sticking out from behind the door-frame downstairs and you were about to storm down there to rip him a new one. However, Lambo started shaking and it startled you. 

You started to move towards him, but before you could he let out a terrible wail. 

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~" He howled, sounding very much like what you’d expect a werecow _to_ sound like. 

You almost had him in your arms regardless of the outcry, but once more you were impeded. 

Dino pulled you back as the boy leapt right off the stairs and started running around on all fours like a tiny, spotted wolf. He lunged for the shoes lined up along the wall and started gnawing on a pair that you suspected to be Gokudera’s. A suspicion that was confirmed when the platinum blonde came running out from the doorway looking furious and sounding it too.

Though he really didn’t get out more than a “You little—!!” before he fell on his own sword, so to speak. This little ‘werecow’ ruse was his own stupid idea and thankfully he was the one that had to pay for it. Because as soon as he got close enough Lambo lunged at him and latched onto Gokudera’s head teeth first.

Dino snorted and started shaking with laughter, though you were torn. It amused the hell out of you to see Gokudera paying for his crimes, but you also weren’t entirely sure of how to deal with the ‘werecow’ problem. Lambo wholeheartedly believed the lie, after all. So you stood there watching the mayhem while trying to figure out just how to convince Lambo that he was not in fact a monster.

Gokudera rolled across the floor trying to yank the little boy off while you stood there staring and Dino tried—and failed—to control his laughter. Your husband’s amusement over the situation, coupled with the hilarity of Gokudera’s backfired plan had you smirking a little yourself. However, by the time you made it down the stairs you reminded yourself firmly of why you should look angry. 

So when the boys rolled into range you bent down and scooped up Lambo with a scowl on your face that would have scared Death himself. Gokudera turned over and started to come after him, but he stopped dead when he saw you. There was something about the ‘angry mother’ look, as Reborn called it, that just scared the hell out of the boy. The fury drained right out of him, leaving him looking more than a little pale. He had been too busy with his anger at Lambo to notice you standing at the top of the stairs. 

Gokudera sat there on the floor looking unsure of himself and possibly ready to bolt. However, Dino walked passed him and stood in the way of any actual escape route like a good husband. 

You looked down at Lambo and smiled. “Look at that, you broke the curse, Lambo!”

Lambo looked up at you surprised. “I’m not a werecow anymore?”

“No, sweetheart,” you cooed and shot Gokudera a positively wicked smirk that shocked him so much he toppled over backwards. “That was passed on to Gokudera when you bit him.”

Lambo went from shock to glee in almost nothing flat. The smile that spread across his face was so giddy and infectious it would have made even Hibari smile in return. “STUPIDERA IS A WERECOW NOW!?”

His outcry was loud and his laughter louder.

“Yep~” you replied happily as you sat him down and he ran off cackling. No doubt he wanted to spread the word. 

Gokudera scowled as he pulled himself up, but stopped suddenly when you stepped very close to him. You put a deceptively gentle hand on his shoulder and the look on your face was down right sweet. However, it was your tone that frozen him in place. “I better hear you howling the next time you see the moon, is that understood?”

“Y-yeah.”

He was not nearly stupid enough to make you any madder than you already were. Making a fool of himself during the next full moon was a small price to pay compared to that.


End file.
